


Let Me Heal All Your Broken Parts

by Stagcore



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Blood and Injury, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Hurt Alec, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus is a good boyfriend, Sad Alec, Sickfic, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stagcore/pseuds/Stagcore
Summary: Alec is hurt after a hunt goes slightly askew and comes home to Magnus bleeding and bruised. To take Alec's mind off of it they cook some Halloween buns/cakes. Angst, fluff and hurt/comfort Oh My!Its one of my headcanons that Magnus is an amazing cook who knows how to make so many fantastic dishes from different cultures and places.Thank you to my amazing beta @Bubblemoon66My tumblr is @ethereal-magnus





	Let Me Heal All Your Broken Parts

The door banged open and Alec stumbled in, bruised and bloodied. Tears were drying on his face. It was obvious that he had been crying on the walk over to their loft. Magnus jumped up from his position on the couch in shock, nearly spilling his margarita in the process.

“Oh Alexander, darling,” he said, eyes sad. He approached Alec, his ring-adorned fingertips ready to magic away the cuts and bruises but Alec stepped away from the inviting warmth. 

“I- I can’t right now, Magnus,” Alec croaked. “I just want a warm shower, okay? We can talk later.” 

With a nod, Magnus stepped back and let Alec go into their bathroom. He knew that Alec needed to feel the pain he had endured sometimes. If he didn’t he would have healed himself using his stele. It was something Magnus understood completely but it still hurt him to know that Alec would accept as much pain as he could to atone for the mistakes he had made on a hunt. 

Hissing under the warmth of the shower, Alec let his hands fall away from where they had been curled up into fists that rested on his forehead. The warm water was inviting but he knew he didn’t deserve it. Not for what could have happened to Isabelle. If it weren’t for Jace, she would have died. That was something he couldn't get out of his mind. They had already lost Max, he couldn’t lose her either, it would destroy them. It would destroy him.

Curling up with his back against the bathtub, Alec choked out a sob and then quickly covered his mouth. He knew Magnus was sat on the couch ready for when Alec would come out. He was always so patient and kind it made the darker haired man’s heart ache. 

The blood ran under the water and Alec watched it, so caught up in his thoughts that when a knock on the bathroom door came he jump slightly and then mentally berated himself for it. 

“My love?” Magnus’ voice, laced with worry called out. 

Turning the water off, Alec quickly dried himself and wrapped himself in one of his cobalt blue towels. They were warm and soft and for a slight second, Alec felt a tiny better. 

Once he was dressed in his favourite sweater, Alec curled up against Magnus’ side on the couch and watched the older man read for a while before he put the book down and turned to him.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Magnus asked tentatively. He was stroking through Alec’s wet, pitch black hair absentmindedly.

“No,” Alec whispered hoarsely as he curled up to his boyfriend further. He imagined he looked like Chairman Meow at that moment. A hint of a smile played at his lips as Magnus continued to stroke through his hair. He felt like purring. Great, he really was turning into the Chairman.

“I’ve got this Halloween cake bake kit,” Magnus said sometime later, “It could be fun to make.” 

The older man had learned from experience that letting Alec stew in his bad thoughts was a bad idea and it was best for them both to do something fun to take his mind off of whatever it was until he was ready to talk. 

“Sure,” Alec said. 

Alec knew what Magnus was doing, if he really wanted some cake he would magic it up from the bakery down the road, but he also knew that Magnus loved Halloween. Begrudgingly, Alec got up from the couch and Magnus followed him to the kitchen.

Ever since moving in, Magnus had made it his mission to teach the eldest Lightwood how to cook properly. This usually turned into a disaster but they had a lot of fun doing it which was the important thing. 

The instructions that were found on the back of the packet were easy to follow and by the time that the cakes were in the oven, Alec had a faint flicker of a smile forming on his face as Magnus wiped some of the mixture off of his nose from where he had licked the spoon. He remembered being young and being half-heartedly told off for eating the mixture that Maryse had brought one day from one of the shops on her way back from Idris. It was a very rare treat, back when Hodge used to cook for him and tiny Isabelle who was only a few years old at the time. The memory made him smile a bit more. 

Guiding Alec back down onto the couch, Magnus resumed reading and carding his fingers through Alec’s soft hair. The apartment was warm and from the corner of the room, soft music was playing so quietly that Alec hadn’t noticed it before. It made his eyelids heavy. 

Magnus moved his fingers from Alec’s hair to his arms and lightly traced patterns onto his boyfriend’s skin. Making his muscles relax and his arm hair stand on end. Every so often, little blue sparks would dance in front of Alec’s eyes. There was certainly an upside to having a boyfriend who can do magic. 

When the buns were cooked, they sat in silence and ate them and after they were done, Magnus put the plates down on the coffee table and turned to Alec.

“Would you please let me heal you?” 

Alec bit his lip and nodded. A few months ago, Alec would have stayed a few nights at the institute as to not worry Magnus or straight up deny being healed. The Warlock felt a swell of happiness knowing that Alec trusted him enough to follow his wishes to keep the bruises and cuts. It was an unhealthy coping mechanism but Magnus was happy that Alec was finally letting himself be healed. Finally letting him in. 

“How about we go to bed?” Magnus hummed as he gently pressed a light kiss to Alec’s lips and another to his forehead and then a final one on his nose. Making Alec smile for the first time that night. 

“Yeah, okay,” Alec nodded as Magnus took his hand and led them both to the bedroom. The golden, silk sheets were aglow in the lamplight and Alec thanked the Angel that he had such a wonderful boyfriend to come home to when things got too much.

“Good night, Alexander,” Magnus said as wrapped Alec up in his arms. 

Sighing contently, Alec turned the bedside lamp out and yawned. “Goodnight, Mags.”


End file.
